


The Kitty and the Chickie

by GayMemeHell



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Akira as Gunji's pet, Dead fandom ftw, M/M, Probably ooc, Smut, Togainu no Chi warnings apply, slight plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayMemeHell/pseuds/GayMemeHell
Summary: Set in a sort of AU with a different Gunji ending. Different plot pretty much. Oh well, I love this ship because of how messed up it is! Most likely, updates will come within a few days. Updates will also be on my Quotev but smut bits will be posted here.





	1. Chapter 1

Night in Toshima was often quiet. Most of the time the moonlight barely made a dent in the neverending smog and darkness and for this reason rarely did a fight break out after the sun had set. Tonight, however, wasn't one of those nights. The sound of running footsteps echoed through the alleys of the seemingly empty city, followed by maniacal laugher and a childlike-voice calling out mocking names and teases. After what seemed like forever, there came the sound of tearing flesh and a scream before the night once more fell silent. 

Akira, having borne witness to what had happened from a window above, shivered and averted his gaze. Tonight was a frightening night. The executioners were prowling the streets looking for prey. He, of course, had no intentions of such happening to him. As he looked back towards the street, he no longer saw the blonde Executioner though the mangled and bloody body of an unlucky Igura participant remained. He should be relieved. That body wasn't his staining the streets. However, all he could feel was a nervous burning sensation running down his spine. It felt as though all his nerves were on edge, as though lightning were about to strike.

Akira's head snapped up and he inhaled sharply, instinctually grabbing for his knife, as the sound of footsteps echoed through the halls of the building he was in. Nervously, he backed towards the windows, knowing it may hurt but if he had to he could survive the second story drop. He almost jumped right away as a bang resonated loudly on the door to his room. He gulped, pushing down his fear and brandishing his knife in case he would have to use it. 

He, however, didn't seem to need it as the footsteps carried on after a pause. The grey-haired male let out a sigh of relief and, as quietly as he could, made his way to the back of the room. Thankfully, tonight was not the night of his death and due to the ache in his body and weariness of his mind he knew he wouldn't last long in a battle against the crazed Executioner. He slumped against the back wall, head lowered with knees pressed to his chest, and waited until he was sure the danger had passed before succumbing to sleep. 

 

The next morning, Akira awoke to a throbbing headache. Once again he'd dreamed though he had no memories about what he may have dreamed of. He chose to disregard it. Wearily he stood and stretched, stomach aching at the need for food and throat dry. Quietly, he peeked out of the room, making sure nobody was there, before heading out to the run-down neutral hotel to get something to satisfy his body's demands. On his way, he was surprised to see the body from last night was still there, and avoided looking at it. Those Executioners seemed terrible at their jobs. 

As Akira almost reached the neutral zone, he went stiff, the sensation of someone approaching making his body tingle and he pulled out his knife. Quickly he turned to face the threat though was unprepared when he was suddenly... Jumped on? He was knocked to the ground and struggled to wriggle out from under the offending body, annoyed and disgusted as they started licking at his face and neck. 

"Hey-! Get off of me!!" He snapped, managing to finally shove his 'attacker' off and squirm away. To his surprise, it was the boy that noticed him the first time he saw the Executioners. Confused as the boy rubbed up against his leg, he looked around warily for the enemy that was surely with the 'dog'. Luck was not on his side and he jumped, quickly backing away, at a call coming closer. 

"Pochi! Where did you go, Pochi?" The person yelled, the boy, 'Pochi', quickly going to the voice. Taking this as his chance to escape, Akira turned to run, though was regrettably not fast enough as the insane man saw him and smirked.

"Oh, did Pochi find a Kitty~? Here, Neko-chan, i won't hurt you~" The Executioner cooed, rather softly. Akira, knowing running would only make his situation now worse, held his ground. The crazy blonde grinned and walked over. Akira only glared and gripped his knife, holding it at the ready in case of a sudden attack. 'Pochi' followed close beside the dangerous male in front of him, seeming excited.

"Hey there, Neko-chan. You seem to have caught Pochi's attention." The male, Gunji as Akira remembered, said with a dangerous smirk. The stubborn grey-haired male said nothing, only glared. This seemed to make Gunji's smirk widen. "What a tough kitty. I wonder if I'd be allowed to keep you..." He pondered, the idea making Akira stiffen and quickly take a step back. 

"Fuck off." Akira growled, and Gunji laughed. 

"Hahah~! You'll be fun to play with!" Gunji said dangerously and rather suddenly the sharp claws were digging into the Akira's throat. He quickly tried to deflect them with his knife but, before he could fight back, there was a heavy blow to his head and he sank into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

When Akira awoke, he was shivering from the cold. He let out a small groan and slowly sat up, rubbing his head. "Fuck..." He grumbled, looking around in confusion. It was dark and damp wherever he was, most likely a basement or cellar. When he tried to stand, he found he was unable to go far, a chain clinking across the cold concrete ground that seemed to be attatched from his ankle to the wall. He growled with annoyance and checked himself over, noting his missing jacket and so missing items. 

He stiffened, eyes narrowing, as footsteps descended from what must be stairs. When he tensed for a fight, he hissed with surprise as the lights were suddenly turned on, leaving him blinded as he quickly covered his eyes. An amused chuckle reached his ears and despite the brightness he forced his eyes open. 

Gunji stood watching him, grinning widely and holding a small box in his hands which - Akira noticed - weren't brandishing the metal claws. He glared and stood his ground as the Executioner came closer. 

"Hey, neko-chan~ Bitro gave me some toys for you!" He said rather happily which left Akira unnerved and wary though he remained silent and ready to fight. Gunji leaned close, making Akira move away slightly on instinct. "You'd better not fight, kitty, because some of these toys can hurt." He warned darkly with a smirk that made the smaller male shiver and bite his tongue. His retaliation, however, was to throw a punch which Gunji easily caught. 

"Hahah~! Feisty kitty~ I think you'll like some of these then." He said and rather easily pinned the struggling Akira to the wall. 

"Let go of me!!" Akira yelled, trying to kick him but ending up unable to move as the larger body pressed him to the wall. He glared though stilled, panting lightly from the struggle.

"Calm down, neko-chan. This won't hurt too much~" Gunji said and licked his lips, causing Akira to shudder, before the Executioner pulled away and dug through the small box for something. Once he'd found it, he grinned and before Akira could react a leather collar was wrapped around his neck. Quickly, he tried to get it off. 

"You dick-!! Get this off of me!" He snapped angrily, though it only caused Gunji to snicker. Akira stiffened and growled as a knife was pressed to his throat. 

"You know, kitty, your struggling makes this a lot better." Gunji said, rather innocently, before raking the knife down the grey-haired man's chest. Akira, surprised, was unable to suppress a cry of pain. As he quickly backed away and checked the wound through the new hole in his shirt, he was relieved to find it wasn't that deep. 

As he looked back up at Gunji, he shivered at the wild and insane smirk he held. Fear froze his blood but he refused to let it show, glaring and silent. This didn't deter Gunji who simply licked the blood from the knife before turning back to the box and pulling out handcuffs. Akira stiffened and backed away, quickly getting into a fighting stance as he felt the wall against his heels. He threw a punch as Gunji approached but his hand was slapped aside and he doubled over as a fist connected to his gut, making the cut burn. Gunji grinned as Akira fell to the ground, holding the bleeding gash and catching his breath. 

"I'm gonna have fun breaking you, kitty...~" Gunji said dangerously, handcuffing Akira's arms behind his back and once more raising the knife. Akira shut his eyes tightly and braced himself for the torture to come. 

\----------

Gunji had been called out after a while of 'playing' with Akira, leaving the smaller male trembling and panting against the wall. His chest was covered in cuts and bruises, staining his skin with blood. His shirt had been long tossed away, covered in blood and torn up. Weakly, he tried to stand, flinching and gritting his teeth to stifle any painted sounds as he leaned heavily against the wall. His legs felt like lead but he refused to let himself give in. Shakily, he limped over to the box that Gunji had left in hopes of finding something useful for escape or his wounds but was scared to find many strange objects he didn't want to know what for. 

Letting out a sigh, he slowly lowered himself to lay on the ground, stretching his aching cuts and teasing out a painted whimper though he squirmed around and slipped his handcuffed hands under his legs, bringing them to his front to be more comfortable. He lay against the cold ground for what seemed like hours, bearing through the pain of many shallow cuts, before he stiffened at the sound of shuffling movement. A leather-clad face appeared above him and he sighed to see it was only the 'dog'.

"What do you want?" He grumbled, though the dog gave no reply. Instead, Akira stiffened and flinched as he rather gently started licking the wounds across his chest. Slowly Akira relaxed with a sigh, hesitantly patting the boy's head. "What's your name, anyways?" He asked though once again was met with silence. Once the blood was cleaned from his chest, the 'dog' lay beside him as though to warm him up. Though he wanted to resist, exhaustion from the torture dragged at his eyelids and he let sleep consume him.


	3. Chapter 3

Akira didn't know how many days had passed since he'd been brought here. His days consisted of Gunji messing with him, of knives and tools, and of eventual rest and sleep. The times he was unconcious were the times his body begged for. Where pain would vanish and he would be left in simple infinite suffocating darkness. 

At the sound of voices nearing, Akira was brought from his dazed thoughts and he quickly looked to see who it was. The sight of Arbitro was a strangely welcome one as if he was here Gunji often held back. This time, however, he was surprised when they ignored him other than a few glances. His tired mind only caught portions of their conversation. 

"... ruin his body?"

".... just messing around...."

"... kill him!" 

Akira shook his head to clear it and glared as they finally approached. As his hair was grabbed, he quickly tried to jerk away with a growl. "Let me go-!" He snapped and stiffened, surprised, when the cuffs around his ankles and wrists were removed.

Reeling from his newfound 'freedom', he didn't react for a moment as Gunji picked him up bridal style though as he finally realized they were going somewhere he quickly started struggling. A growl and smack from Gunji stilled his struggles but he continued to glare. The blonde didn't seem to notice nor care and simply ignored it. Akira began to look around but, having no idea where they were, only knew it was was some sort of hallway. Nervously, he glanced between Arbitro and Gunji but held back the fear that made his body tingle. As they paused in front of a door covered in what appeared to be claw marks, Arbitro spoke up again. 

"Now, remember to feed and water him and stop playing so rough. 'Cats' don't like rough." He explained and Gunji nodded, though an unsettled Akira tried to push his way out of Gunji's tight hold once more. 

"What's going on?! Stop carrying me!" He hissed though the struggles only seemed to amuse his two captors. Gunji said a short goodbye to Arbitro before kicking open the door and throwing Akira onto a bed, closing and locking the door behind him. Surprised, Akira stiffened for a moment before quickly sitting up and looking around. "W-where are we-?" He stammered and cursed himself inwardly for showing weakness like that.

Gunji grinned, finding it adorable how scared Akira really was and the Executioner leaned close. "Well, Neko-chan, you're staying in my room now~" He explained simply, close enough for Akira to see through his hair and cause the smaller male to shiver at the insane and possessive look they held. 

"I'm not a cat. So calling me that." Akira simply growled and glared defiantly. Gunji simply laughed. 

"Ha~! You stupid Kitten! You don't even know what you are!" He teased and pushed Akira down, pinning him with back pressed against the mattress. The grey-haired man stiffened before throwing a punch. It was easily caught and his hands were pinned above his head. 

Akira, glaring and gritting his teeth, was unable to fight back as Gunji straddled him and kept his arms pinned with one hand while the other reached for something at the end of the bed. 

"You need to learn to behave already, kitty~ Then again, you just love being punished, don't you?" Gunji asked with a grin, leaning down to nip Akira's neck, making him stiffen though what really got Akira nervous was when the Executioner's claws from one hand pressed to his neck. Glancing to the end of the bed, he saw the other pair. "Now, neko-chan, are you gonna behave better?" Gunji asked while slowly dragging the claws down the other male's bare chest, hard enough to leave raised red marks and reopen other cuts. 

The cold metal made him shiver and gulp though despite the danger he scoffed. "Screw you." He muttered and Gunji smirked. 

"Suit yourself, kitty!" He said rather happily, unnerving Akira, before the latter's eyes widened and he but his lip hard as the claws dug into many still-healing chest wounds from earlier. Despite the pain, he refused to give the sadistic killer the satisfaction of begging for mercy. As the claws were slowly dragged through his skin, however, he felt his resolve crumbling.

Gunji noticed this and reveled in breaking the strong will of this 'kitten'. Pausing in his clawing, he leaned down and licked away the blood, making Akira flinch and let out a small grunt of pain. 

"Your blood takes great~ So much better than those annoying druggies! I wonder how much I can drain before you start begging for mercy...~?" He voiced the thought with a dark voice, making Akira gulp. As the claws dug deeper into his flesh, however, he stifled to not make a sound. Getting frustrated, Gunji growled. "Sing already!!" He snapped, raking the claws down from Akira's chest to his v-line and leaving three deep wounds to paint his skin red with blood. This brought a scream of agony from the other and Gunji grinned. "Finally~" He purred. His joy was short-lived, however, as Akira ended up going limp and blacking out from the pain and loss of blood. 

This gave the Executioner pause and he watched for a moment as his kitty began to pale and the blood continue to flow, staining the sheets below. He thought back to Arbitro's warning of killing his kitten and frowned. "Damn..." He huffed and carefully picked the limp body up, heading to the medical center for then to fix his cat up.  _How fragile... How pitiful..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a warning, this chapter does have a rape scene.

When Akira woke next, he was rather warm and his muscles were stiff. He squirmed to get away from the heat but stiffened as he was pulled tightly against it. Slowly and cautiously, he opened his eyes and gulped as he saw a naked chest with tattoos at the neck. Hoping Gunji was still asleep, Akira looked up and gave a sigh of relief to see the Executioner fast asleep and worked on trying to get away.

As he pushed against the chest and was easily pulled back in tightly, he flinched as the wounds that married his bandaged skin were rubbed. Confused, he looked down to see clean white bandages over his shirtless skin. When did that happen? He wondered, not recalling anything other than getting clawed up and blacking out. As he looked back up to try and get away again, he stiffened as he saw Gunji awake and grinning down at him through the bangs. 

"Hey there, Neko-chan~ Feeling better? I helped get you all fixed up like a good owner!" He said proudly though Akira glared and punched him as hard as he could from this angle in the gut. This only recieved a huff of breath and before Akira could struggle more his hair was grabbed in a tight grip and he was more focused on his hair not getting pulled out than on trying to get away. "You seem energetic... Maybe we should do something to get out some energy~?" The Executioner asked with a smirk and the smaller male stiffened at the hint. 

"Y-You wouldn't dare-" He stammered with a glare. Gunji only laughed and pinned him to the bed. 

"Oh, I dare~" Gunji warned with a smirk belie leaning down and catching Akira's lips in a deep and rough kiss.

The smaller male struggled, eyes shut tightly and teeth grit against the kiss. This only seemed to make Gunji more eager to break the will of his pet and the blonde bit Akira's lip hard enough to bleed, enticing a yelp of pain from his lips. Gunji eagerly lapped up the blood and grinned widely. 

"Your blood tastes great, you know? Unlike all those annoying line addicts." He said and Akira responded with a glare. This turned to fear, however, as his shirt was roughly yanked off along with his pants a few moments later. He struggled fervently, kicking out. 

"Don't touch me you sick freak-!" He snapped though stiffened as Gunji grabbed his throat in a tight hold.

"Would you rather I claw you up?" The Executioner asked with a smirk, reaching for the claw blades by the bed. 

Akira gulped and quickly grabbed the arm. "No-! Don't!" He said rather pleadingly and Gunji chuckled, licking the other's still-bleeding lip. 

"You'd better play nice then, kitty." He warned before shoving Akira down, pinning him to the bed. Worried about the claws ripping him up again, Akira gave no resistance though kept his glare to mask his fear. His heart was thumping wildly and felt like it would beat out of his chest. Gunji hardly noticed Akira's angry fear and simply got to what he wanted, pulling down the other's boxers before pulling down his own pants and boxers, enough to pull out his dick. Akira stiffened and once again tried to struggle away at the sight, breathing quick and feeling his heart thumping in his throat. Gunji paid this no mind, however, and without lube or preparation pushed his way into Akira's entrance. The burning pain kept Akira quiet as Gunji forced his way deeper, until he was buried to the hilt within the smaller male. While Gunji was loving the tight heat around him, Akira was another story. His insides felt like they were being torn to shreds with each small movement and he felt blood leaking from his entrance and inside. He was unable to fight back, however, as Gunji began to rather slowly rock his hips. 

Like a hungry predator, he watched the pain flooding Akira's face and reveled in the torture he was causing to his pet. He leaned down and bit hard into the boy's shoulder before beginning to thrust hard. At Akira's pained cries beneath him, he laughed sickly. 

"Sing for me, kitty~! Let out your voice!" He said and Akira was unable to reply as another cry of pain tore from his throat. He was disgusted with himself as he felt the movements became easier to take as the blood acted as a sick lube that the man above just craved and as the agony alerted to a strange mix of pain and pleasure, Akira started to enjoy it. Though it hurt to do anything, the feeling of something inside and of the pain to accommodate it set something off on his body and before long he'd begun to let out small moans with hints of pleasure. As Gunji's thrusts became more erratic and Akira's breaths came out in gasps and pants for more, the pleasure suddenly stopped for the latter. A singing and searing heat entered his body and he cried out in pain. Gunji had stopped moving and was pressed deeply into the boy below, catching his breath with a smug smirk. His grin only widened as he saw the tears flowing from Akira's eyes and he leaned down, licking them up. 

"You look beautiful when you cry...~"

\------------

After what seemed like hours, Akira was curled up in a bath tub getting rather gently washed by Gunji who was careful around the still-fresh wounds on his chest of which many, during the earlier activities, had opened back up. The grey-haired male was silent. His body ached all over, his stomach was empty and gnawing at his guts, and he felt sick to his stomach. What made the sickness worse was how "caring" Gunji was being. After what had happened, he expected to be simply tossed aside and left to himself but instead he'd been carried off to be cleaned. 

As Gunji pulled away to grab a towel, Akira sighed lightly. The consideration was unnerving, along with the horribly awkward silence that seemed to be happening. Thankfully, as Akira was carried now to the bedroom, the door opened and the other executioner - Kiriwar - came in. He gave Akira a look of a hungry predator easily masked with annoyance toward his dim companion.

"Hey, Chickie. We have to go out." Kiriwar started and before Gunji who was about to protest could speak, he added, "You're not skipping three days. Hurry up!" He snapped and Gunji pouted but reluctantly nodded with a sigh. 

"Fine, fine. Be a good kitty while I'm gone~!" He said with a grin to Akira who said nothing in response. The two executioners headed out and Akira could hear them arguing as they left. Once he could no longer hear them, Akira slowly crept to the door while ignoring his aching hip. He needed to escape and get food. The latter seemed more important in his position. 

Quickly grabbing his boxers and pants, he put them on and went to the door. As quietly as he could, the grey-haired male opened the door and peeked out, glancing around and relieved to find the halls abandoned. He opened the door fully and headed out, not knowing where a kitchen was so mainly wandering and doing his best to remember where he was going. 

Just took a left. Okay. A right. Left- Wait, no, did I tale a right last time-?

Unable to navigate the halls well, Akira ended up lost and sighed with annoyance. He paused to look around at where he might be but found no windows and three possible halls to go down. This included the one he'd come from. His dilemma was solved for him, however, as guards that must have been going somewhere this way noticed him and quickly ran over. Akira, however, was propelled by fear and hunger and ran too. He was hindered by the disuse of muscles he hadn't had to use for a while and ended up leaning against a wall, panting for breath. The guards easily caught up and grabbed his arms and despite the ache of his legs and hips, he struggled to get away. 

"Let me go, dammit! I need food!" He snapped and the guards exchanged a look before beginning to drag him off down a corridor. Akira struggled every step, however, and ended up getting carried by the taler guard to keep him still. 

Annoyed, Akira looked around at where they may be. The guards remained silent and, only when they arrived at a pair of large dark oak doors with handles and designs that looked like gold did the one carrying him speak in a low warning voice. "Don't accept food from Arbitro." He said simply before the other guard opened the door and Akira had to leave his questions unanswered. 

The room was a large dining room with, much like the rest of the place, a dark look to it. He looked around curiosly, seeing a big mahogany table in the center of the room surrounded by many elegant-looking matching chairs. He noticed Arbitro was eating at one end of the table, his 'dog' laying at his heels. The extravagant man looked up from his food and smiled as he saw Akira who was say a chair away. The boy, of course, saw through the fake smile and recognized its sinister undertone. 

The two guards went to the kitchen to get Akira something to eat that wouldn't be drugged while Arbitro started talking. "Why hello, Akira! I'm glad to see you're alright! I'm sure you're just famished, aren't you?" He asked and held out a slice of bread. Akira shook his head calmly, glancing at the 'dog' which had sat up in curiosity. The stick was once more in his mouth, though he didn't seem bothered in the slightest. As Arbitro pressed Akira to eat some of his food - of which Akira was close to giving in - the doors were slammed open and before he could react Akira was practically tackled by none other than Gunji.

"Kitty!! I thought you ran away! You must have gotten lonely, though~ Isn't that right?" He asked teasingly with a grin and nuzzled Akira, now forced to stand, tightly against his chest. Akira responded with a glare but said nothing, relieved when his food finally came in. Luck was not on his side, however, as he was sat in Gunji's lap and fed like a child all while an amused Arbitro watched. 

Food was no longer a number one priority. Escape was more important.


End file.
